mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley (MySims Wii)
Ashley, a jubiant and kind yet spooky girl with a young heart and passion for flowers, runs a flower shop in town. She is Ruthie Granddaughter. She has several tasks involving building flower stands to put in her shop to display her flowers for sale. By building her furniture for both her store and for her home. Profile Ashley thinks flowers are totally, awesomely cute. Working in the flower shop and playing with her dog, Zack, are Ashley's favorite things ever. She really loves flowers, and she loves black roses. And stickers. Interests Likes *Cute *Spooky Hates *Studious Tasks Task 1 Description: '''Can you make me a flower stand? I'm running out of room for my spooky flowers! '''Requirements: '''Flower Stand with 4 Black Roses '''Reward: Counter - Designer Hint: You need Black Rose.Go to the desert! Yay! Thanking Dialogue: Yay! Now my flowers have a happy house to live in! Thanks so much! Task 2 Description: Ooh, you know what? I've always wanted a bed covered in Black flowers. That would be the best! Requirements: '''Bed with 5 Black Roses & 2 Roses '''Reward: '''Flower Stand - Designer '''Hint: I love Black Roses! That's why I planted a whole tree full of them out in the big garden. Thanking Dialogue: Yay! I can't wait to go to sleep surrounded by such cute flowers! I feel tired already! Task 3 Description: '''Ooh, could you build me another flower stand filled with flowers? '''Requirements: '''Flower Stand with 8 Roses '''Reward: None Hint: Rose are out in the forest Thanking Dialogue: '''Wow! A flower stand made out of flowers! Task 4 '''Description: Could you make a couch.So I can seat, watch TV Requirements: '''Flower Stand with 8 Roses Reward: None '''Hint: Especially flower stands made out of roses. It's like flowers within flowers! '''Thanking Dialogue: '''Wow! A flower stand made out of flowers! Dialogue Hotel Introduction *Hi there, name, Do you like Spooky yet Cute flowers? Accept Move-In *OMG Thanks! After You Build House/First Time You Talk To Her *I'm so glad to be in town now that you're here, name! Request For More Stuff *You know what would look so great in my flower shop? More flowers! Yay!! Star Level 1 *I love spooky things, but I like CURE stuff, too. Like doggies! *I wanted to go into the forest the other day to look for more flowers, but there was a log in the way. I kicked it and walked away, 'cause I was sad. *Hiya! Flowers! Star Level 2 *Which do you like better? Puppies or kitties? I like flowers! *TTFN!! *I really like cornbread, because honey goes great on cornbread and bees make honey and FLOWERS really like BEES! Star Level 3 *Flowers are like rainbows of the earth! *Omigosh, I have a question for you! Do you like Black Roses? Yeah...I like flowers too. *Lala laaa la la laaa...flowers are so great! Star Level 4 *I want COOKIES their so GOOD!! *Flowers make the sun because the sun really likes flowers. *Sometimes my sister Violet comes into my shop and takes my flowers. She puts 'em on the wall until they get all dry and colorless! It's so sad and definitely NOT cute! Well, I guess they're still cute since they're flowers... Star Level 5 *I was talking to my flowers the other day and they said you've done an incredible job making this town super great! *Where Zack? Zack come here boy! *I would be so sad if you asked me to move out! Where would I sell my flowers? I'd have to go to some industrial place and I'd be on the side of the road...and I'd be like: "Here's some flowers!" Best Friend *name, I'm so happy! You did all this just for me? You're my best friend! Best Friend Reward *Flower Stand-Hearts blueprint }} Category:Character Tabs